


Meeting the Parents

by nightfuryy



Series: The Harry and Zephyr AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Harry Potter, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Post-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfuryy/pseuds/nightfuryy
Summary: Zephyr finally meets wolfstar and Harry finds out how his boyfriend is a member of The Noble and Most Ancient House of BlackPost-Half Blood Prince
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Harry and Zephyr AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167593
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Meeting the Parents

Harry was practically running off of the train with all of his things. He forgot for a moment that he should probably wait for Zephyr. He paused briefly to search for the mess of white hair somewhere in the crowd. It was hard, though, because both boys were about the same height and not very tall at all. Harry spotter Zephyr working his way through the crowd, moving much slower than Harry had. Zephyr looked to be trying to keep up with his boyfriend as best he could, but he had a few more things to move, having taken all of his belongings to Hogwarts when he ran away. Morrigan, his raven, looked disgruntled at the jostling he was being subjected to as Zephyr maneuvered the throng of people at the train station.

When Zephyr shot him a glare, Harry gave him a sheepish look. “Sorry,” he said and slowed down so they could walk next to each other. Harry scanned the crowd, trying to spot Remus or Sirius, most likely Remus because he was taller and easier to spot. He saw his godparents waiting for him off by one of the brick pillars. “C’mon,” he said and started to weave through everyone until they were with Remus and Sirius. “Sirius!” Harry exclaimed, abandoning his trunks next to Zephyr and ran at his godfather. He latched onto him in a crushing hug, sending Sirius a couple steps backward to keep his balance.

“Harry!” Sirius almost laughed as Harry nearly tackled him. “I missed you, Prongslet.” The animagus squeezed him back, but they stepped apart after a couple moments. “Glad to have you back home.”

“I’m glad to be back, too,” Harry smiled, then turned to Remus for a hug as well. It was much less aggressive, but they squeezed each other just as tight.

“Mind introducing us, Harry?” Remus asked when they pulled away from each other. Harry knew the statement was more for Sirius than anyone else since Remus had taught Zephyr in his fourth year.

“Oh! Yes!” Harry nodded and went back to Zephyr’s side. He looked at his godparents, studying them for a brief second. Remus looked patient as always, but Sirius didn’t look so friendly. A strange look glazed his eyes and Harry wasn’t sure what it was. He hoped it wouldn’t be there very long. Zephyr was already nervous enough. “This is Zephyr—” he glanced at his boyfriend and got a slight nod in response “—Zephyr Black.” Harry watched curiosity, although well hidden, flash across Remus features. Sirius’ expression only darkened, though. “Zephyr, these are my parents, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.” Merlin bless Remus, Harry thought, as the werewolf reached out to shake Zephyr’s hand.

“Nice to see you again, Zephyr,” Remus said as he shook the white haired wizard’s hand.

“Nice to see you, too, Professor,” Zephyr smiled politely. Harry could tell he was relaxing some thanks to Remus.

“Remus, please,” he corrected lightly. “I’m not your professor anymore.” Harry watched as the werewolf turned to look at Sirius, who had apparently used the past few seconds to school his expression. The animagus had put on a friendly smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you,” Sirius said with a smile that Harry was relieved held sincerity.

“Nice to meet you, too, sir,” Zephyr replied and dipped his head respectfully. “Thank you for letting me stay for the summer. I really appreciate it.”

Sirius’ eyes grew warmer at the thanks. “Any friend of Harry’s is always welcome,” he said. “Especially a friend who needs a home. And call me Sirius.” Whatever was bothering Sirius about Zephyr he seemed to have moved on from. “Now should we get going?” Harry lifted up Hedwig’s cage as Sirius shrunk the rest of his things. The younger wizard grabbed his shrunken trunks and put them in the pocket of his jumper.

When Sirius went to do the same to Zephyr’s things, the older of the teens stopped him with a, “I’ve got it Sirius, thank you. I’m a seventh year. Or was, I guess.” Zephyr lifted Morrigan’s cage and shrunk his own trunks before pocketing them.

“I hope you don’t mind walking,” Remus said. “We only live a short walk from King’s Cross.”

“I don’t mind at all,” Zephyr shrugged and started to walk next to Harry, who was taking the lead. Sirius and Remus followed behind the younger wizards.

Harry glanced back at Sirius, still somewhat worried about his opinion of Zephyr. The animagus only gave him a smile with an approving nod. Harry smiled back and turned back to Zephyr.

Once they arrived, Zephyr was immediately warned not to disturb the painting of Walburga, then shown to his room. Sirius led them upstairs after Remus kissed him on the cheek and went to finish making dinner that had presumably been started before the canine shifters came to pick up Harry and Zephyr.

“Remus and I cleaned out the room next to Harry’s for you,” Sirius told Zephyr as they made it to the top of the stairs. He led the teens to the room next to Harry’s and opened the door. The animagus gestured for them to walk in. “All yours. I don’t know when the last time this room was used so it’s not very exciting, but I’m sure you two can get it decorated soon enough.” Sirius glanced around the room for a moment before turning back to the teens. “I’m gonna go help Moony finish up dinner while you two unpack. Make sure he doesn’t burn anything.” He pulled Harry into a side hug, then headed back downstairs.

“C’mon, let’s hurry up. I’m starving.” Harry practically shoved Zephyr into his new room. Zephyr shook his head, amused and set Morrigan’s cage down on the dresser. He pulled his shrunken trunks out of his pocket and returned them to their normal size.

“I think I’m gonna unpack tomorrow,” Zephyr yawned, sitting on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his eyes.

“We’ll move you into my room soon if you want,” Harry said, coming to stand between Zephyr’s knees. He leaned down, hands on the older boy’s thighs, and kissed him.

Zephyr smiled after Harry pulled away. “I’d like that,” he said. “Now show me your room.” He reached his hands out. Harry understood the cue and pulled his boyfriend up to his feet. He dropped one of his hands, but held onto the other one to lead Zephyr to his own room. As Harry was about to open his door, Zephyr let out an audible gasp, wrenching his hand out of Harry’s grasp.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, turning around. He saw Zephyr staring wide eyed at the old name plate on the door that read _Regulus Arcturus Black_. Both of his hands were covering his mouth.

“That’s- That’s my dad,” Zephyr almost whispered. “That’s my dad’s name. He used to live here?” He looked like he was going to collapse at any moment, so Harry very gently grabbed one of the hands from Zephyr’s face and led him inside the room. Harry set Hedwig’s cage down and pulled his trunks out of his pocket, then sat Zephyr on his bed. He sat down next to him.

“Regulus was your dad?” Harry asked, brushing some of the Zephyr’s unruly curls out of his eyes. He nodded in response, lip quivering some.

“Yeah…”

“That’s Sirius’ brother,” Harry said. Zephyr nodded again, then let his head and shoulders fall until the dark haired wizard’s chest caught him. Harry wrapped an arm around Zephyr, rubbing his hand in a comforting manner on his shoulders. He could feel Zephyr’s shoulders shaking. “You told me you didn’t know who your parents were.” The statement was more of a question than anything else. Harry waited patiently for him to respond.

“I don’t know…” Zephyr shrugged. His voice was shaky. “It’s not easy to talk about. I’d rather pretend to forget about that part of my life…” He was quiet for a moment before adding in a meek voice, “I don’t know who my mother is, really. I just know she’s not a pureblood. But when I turned 17 I was owled a letter from my dad. Or on behalf of my dad I guess. He told me who he was. And why he’s not with me anymore-” Zephyr’s voice cracked on his last word and he broke off crying.

Harry pulled Zephyr closer, tucking his head under his chin, and held him there, letting the white haired boy cry himself out. But there was a knock on the door moments later and Sirius was poking his head in.

“Dinner’s re- Is everything alright?” the animagus asked with a concerned frown.

“We’re okay,” Harry said.

“I’m sorry,” Zephyr said all too cheerfully as he sat up straight. He wiped his eyes and put on a false smile. Harry didn’t like that smile. He could tell Zephyr was biting the inside of his cheek to keep the smile, too. “Did you say dinner was ready? It smells really good.”

Sirius walked in and crouched down in front of the teens. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he said softly. “If you ever need anything, Remus and I are always here. Okay?” He waited for Zephyr to nod, before saying, “Good,” and standing up. “Now off to dinner.” Both teens stood up and started to walk to the door, but Sirius added, “Harry stay for a moment.”

Harry looked at Zephyr, who smiled at him. It was a genuine smile that time, despite still being a little sad, and he went down to the kitchen. Harry turned to his godfather with a worried look, but Sirius was looking at him with an amused look.

“How long have you two been together?” Sirius asked with a smirk.

“What?” Harry stared at him with wide eyes. “How did you- What?”

Sirius barked out a laugh. “I’m not stupid Prongslet. I can see the way you two look at each other,” he said. Harry looked at the ground, feeling anxiety starting to ball in his stomach. He knew Sirius was okay with them being friends, but he wasn’t sure what he thought about them being more than that. “He’s a good kid.” Sirius walked over and pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t didn’t know he’d been holding and clung to the animagus. “You don’t mind?” he asked, voice muffled by Sirius’ chest.

“Not at all. What would make you think I did?”

“When you first saw him you didn’t look very happy… Especially not when I told you he’s a Black.”

“No, no,” Sirius said gently. “I’m sorry for that. He only reminded me of someone. That’s all.”

Harry pulled back and looked up at his godfather. “Regulus?” he asked. Sirius stared at him in surprise. “It’s not my place to tell… But I think you already know.”

“He looks just like him,” Sirius sighed. “Especially his eyes.” Harry gave him an exasperated look when he mentioned the eyes. “Oh don’t look at me like that. I’m not talking about _your_ eyes.” Amusement crept into his voice. “We should go down before Moony thinks we’ve disappeared.” The animagus reached out and ruffled Harry’s hair.

“Hey!” Harry shoved Sirius’ hand away and scowled at him. There was no real malice in the look, though.

Sirius laughed. “Let’s go,” he said and followed Harry down to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not completely happy with how this one turned out, but I'm excited to write Harry's surprise for his godparents.


End file.
